Tunnel vision, A demonata fanfic
by kasket2.0
Summary: A slow start to one of the few short stories I plan to write on the Demonata. Its a tad bit boring but give it some time i can almost guarantee that it will hook your interest.


First fanfiction so please dont get to harsh. This is a demonata fanfic so i hope you enjoy! :-) Oh and before i forget to disclaim this. I do not own any of the demonata copy rights and stuff like that, that all belongs to the author darren shan...lets begin. Its going to be a slow start so take it easy.

TUNNEL VISION

chapter 1 of 5

Running through the allies. breathing heavily. Cant stop they'll get me. Theyll tear me to shreds like they did to noah. Oh god! If there was one he has chosen not to see this and left me to the tortures of hell.

I take a quick left turn and stop to catch my breathe. How long have i been running? I can barely stand up straight due to the exhaustion. "where are you going boy'o?" the deep scottish like voice made the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. i slowly turned around. My body started to tremble like crazy. The huge dark mass of death. thats all there was to describe. This thing didn't seem to have any physical body but instead a mist like pressence that gave off the icey chill of death. The black mist seemed to enguf the vertice of the alley i had just manuvered. I take a quick turn to run but suddenly there isnt an opening to a street like there was before. Instead a brick wall that would surely cause my not-so-tragic end.

"It seems this be the end of the line." the mass pointed out in a scottish tone. My body is trembling and i cant focus on anything else but keeping myself breathing. "any last words?" the mass chuckled darkly. The power i had drawn upon before! How do i muster that power and use it up again? No this cant be the end!

Say something! Stall this bastard while you try to call upon the mysterious force that saved you! Even though i tried my body wouldnt cooperate with me. "guess not!" all of the sudden the mass rushed towards me and engulfed me. everything in my vision went dark. Anything i could feel went numb. And the last thing i heard was my own agonized scream as i was devoured by the demon.

I awoke from my bed with a yell. None of it was real?! But it felt anything but fake. I look around my bedroom to make sure im in the same place. yep everything checks out...damnit i have school.

I hurrily pulled on my clothes and grabbed my stuff. After that, i rushed to my school which was only 3 blocks away. i stopped and looked at the crappy little high school i was forced to attend. Two stories, 13 classroom on each floor. Not that many kids attend this school due to the new school that opened in the city. Most parents thought that the more kids who went there, the better education they'd get.

Well to say the least they were wrong. "REX!" a female voice hollared over to me. i turn to look at my little group of misfits (the people i called my friends).

Billy:the smartass, wise cracking friend who always has to have the last word.

Amanda AKA "Amy": The shy, cute, little girl who just happens to fit in with us. Thats mostly cause i keep the insults off her back.

Hector: Hes the jack of most trades. good at most things and crappy at alot of others. not to mention he's anti-social so he fits in with us perfectly.

Me, Rex: I just happen to be a mix of all these things in one bonus pack.

yep this was my life. And i was happy. "why are you late again,rex?" Billy asked sarcasticlly. "sorry man, your mom asked for seconds." I chuckled smugly. Hector laughed hysterically. "Bill you just got burned." Amy pulled a face but went along with us. We were later brought the displeasure of our fifth member. Britteney: This ginger was a complete brat. Anything she could do to annoy you became what she did most.

Everyone groaned and complained when she joined us walking down the hall. Except Amy, because those two have been friends longer than i have been able to talk. "So" britteny started and we all huffed " did any of these pervs do anything to you?" Amy shook her head and laughed. "Listen brat...just cause she's got bigger stuff doesn't mean you can go around making comments like that!" Britteny's face turned to straight rage. "That is not true, you pervert!"

"Pervert? no,no, i think you mean average teenage boy." I cut in. Amy's face turned a shade of pink. Britteny huffed and pulled amy away from the group to talk about whatever girls talk about when there aren't any guys around. I took a seat at the cafeteria and put my shoes up on the table. Billy scooted up next to me and put his face right beside mine all smug like.

"problem?" i asked lifting my eye brow. There was a few seconds of silence. i took a drink of my chocolate milk which was served at breakfast. "so spill, i totally saw you checking out amy..." I spit the milk out all over the table. "WHAT!?" Everyone in the cafeteria was laughing. Damnit.


End file.
